


Take me, take me back to your bed (I love you so much that it hurts my head)

by parkner_keenker



Category: MCU, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Pet Names, Possessive Harley Keener, Possessive Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Harley Keener, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkner_keenker/pseuds/parkner_keenker
Summary: The thing was, Harley looked good in his suit. Alarmingly way too good in his suit - the mouth-watering, sweaty palms, and dark-eyes kind of good, and Peter had wanted to jump him from the first moment he saw him that evening.Harley though, had been paying him no mind. He had been over on the other side of the room networking for nearly the entire time, and was beginning to make Peter’s nerves frazzle. He wasn’t needy, but he could admit that he wanted Harley’s eyes on him, watching him, tracking him across the room, touching him, marking him up-
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Take me, take me back to your bed (I love you so much that it hurts my head)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venomondenim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to Vemon! I worked really hard on this and I really hope you like it, I love you and really do appreciate you🙂
> 
> (I'm so sorry If theres mistakes!)

The thing was, Harley looked good in his suit. Alarmingly  _ way too good _ in his suit - the mouth-watering, sweaty palms, and dark-eyes kind of good, and Peter had wanted to jump him from the first moment he saw him that evening. 

Harley though, had been paying him no mind. He had been over on the other side of the room networking for nearly the entire time, and was beginning to make Peter’s nerves frazzle. He wasn’t needy, but he could admit that he wanted Harley’s eyes on him, watching him, tracking him across the room, touching him, marking him up-

He sighed as his leg started bouncing. He played through a brief flash of the other night when Harley had fucked him in front of a mirror. _ “You’re so pretty, baby,” _ he had said, his hands bruising as they gripped Peter’s hips.  _ “Prettiest fucking boy in the whole city, and you’re all mine.” _

And he was right, Peter was his, had been since Harley first saw him. Since the first time Harley had bent Peter over the lab table and made him forget his own name.

Peter took a sip of his drink, a fruity champagne that May had allowed him to have, though she did lecture him about  _ “Only being nineteen and not needing to get into unhealthy habits” _ to which Peter had replied with  _ “It just tastes good” _

May hadn’t liked that. 

But here he was, sipping from the overly expensive champagne glass, and starring Harley down from the other side of the room, watching him gesture to himself and flash a group of people his charming smile, the smile that seems to woo everyone. 

_ Stupid fucking smile. Stupid fucking pricey champagne. _

_ And stupid fucking Harley. _

Peter stood up, brushing the wrinkles out of his shirt, he made his way over to Harley. He linked their arms together as soon as he got close enough, leaning into him and smiling. Harley glanced down, and shrugged him off, but yet conuned to talk with ease, as if he didn't just silently tell Peter to ‘get off’

Peter was fuming, his mind not being able to decide between crying because Harley didn't want him anymore, (which the sane part of him knew wasn’t true.) or being reasonable and waiting for Harley to finish socialising.

He decided to down his drink, (and a couple more for good luck.) and scan the area. What for, he didn’t really know. But he needed to get Harley's attention, which apparently was going to be a real challenge tonight.

Peter just wanted tonight to be like every other time they’d come to a gala, he’d be tucked into Harley's side the whole time, Harley would socialize for a while and then when things were calming down they’d be gone by midnight.

But now, Peter stood completely hopeless in the middle of people he didn't even know. And most times he’d be fine, Harleys arm holding him close had always been a silent reminder that he was okay. 

But without Harley's body pressed up against him, he felt his heart racing. His breath doing that  _ stupid, thing,  _ where it comes out in small little pants. He looks down, cursing at the way his hands shook slightly. 

He really hadn’t realised how much overthinking while staring at his boyfriend was distracting him from the overwhelming feeling over how  _ tiny  _ he was, in this room of people. 

He felt like he was suffocating on his own thoughts, his own mind twisting his insecurities into a black cloud that was screaming at him. Asking him why the couple in the corner were staring at him, why the three women behind him were giggling. _ Where had Harley gone? Where was he? Was he okay? He felt dizzy, he felt- _

A tap on his shoulder.

“Hey pretty, you okay? You look stressed.” Peter spun around to look at this man. A tall, young, what looked to be a business man stared down at Peter, his hand rubbing Peter’s arm. And Peter  _ hated _ him already, but something in the back of his mind was telling him to be nice, to ask the man to get a drink with him, _ to dance with him, to make Harley jealous with him. _

And maybe that made Peter a bad person, but he knew his intentions were good. In his mind this went one of two ways, Harley spots them, realises he’s been ignoring Peter, and they go back to their apartment and cuddle Or, Harley gets mad, drags Peter all the way home, and fuck him just how he likes it. 

Both options were great, and so was his plan.

“I’m - I’m fine, thank you.” 

“Good, you’re too cute to be stressing.” Peter looked up at this man and tilted his head,  _ play innocent, creepy guys like innocent.  _ “Aw, t-thank you.” he flashed a small smile.

“Did you wanna get a drink?” Peter asks, and of course the guy nods and silently starts dragging him to do just that. Peter wasn’t stupid, of cousre he was this guys type. 

“You drink, baby?”  _ baby.. _

The name made him feel sick when it wasn’t Harley calling him it, it felt wrong. 

Peter just nodded, why, he doesn't know, cause it’s not like he looks over twenty one, but yet he grabs the glass from this guy, and begins drinking.

Next thing he knows, he's drunk a good amount too much, of whatever the hell this guy has been giving him. And maybe it's dangerous drinking random things from a stranger. But he didn’t care, because Harley hadn’t even looked over this  _ whole _ time, and Peter hated to admit that his mind hadn’t drifted from Harley this whole time.

This guy, whose name turned out to me Jake, grabbed Peter’s waist and pulled him flush against his body. Peter gasped softly, leaning back into him as they burst into hysterical laughter. Their bodies swaying in time, people around only now being to notice the two.

“It was insane - are ya’ll even fucking listening?” Harley turns around to look at whatever has everyone's attention. 

_ And oh, no shit. _ He kind of wished he didn’t look, but he also was happy he did. Because in the middle of the dance floor, was Peter and some guy, grinding against eachother, and it was fucking disgusting.

Peter was laughing loudly, clearly far too many drinks in. And Harley knew exactly what this was about, he knew Peter would get like this, his boyfriend was needy, and Harley usually loved it, but he always underestimated just how needy Peter really is.

Apparently needy enough to grind with some random guy in the middle of an extremely expensive gala.

Little brat.

Harley stormed over, his nostrils flaring with frustration, his fist clenched by his sides and his jaw clenched, and as soon as he was close enough he grabbed Peter by his wrist and pulled him off. “You little fucking slut, whoring youself around for everyone now, huh?” He yanked him closer.

“Who the fuck do you think you are, being such a fucking needy whore to anyone other than me.” He looked down at Peter. “Disgusting.”

People were listening, and Peter suddenly felt more sober, and definitely more embarrassed. “I-I wasn’t - lets not talk about this here?”

“Oh you embarrassed, baby? You want me to stop? To hid from everyone the fact that your a greedy cumwhore, fucking little slut. Who the fuck even is that? You don’t even know his name-”

“It's Jake. He's Jake.” 

Harley's hand gripped his hair and he was forced to turn and face Jake. “Tell Jake, tell him that his cock will never fucking satisfy you, because daddy is the only one of can make you feel good. Tell him how you were just using him, sweetheart. How you needed my cock so desperately that you used another man.”

Peter couldn’t believe how hot this was making him, his knees felt weak and his mind fuzzy. He was breathing in little pants. God Harley knew how to push him right to the edge. 

Harley pulled his hair harder and scoffed. “I’m fucking waiting, tell him your mine, that your my whore, and more importantly, my fucking boyfriend.”

“Im Harleys, I’m his whore, and.. his boyfriend.” Harley chuckled. 

“You are such a whore sometimes, it's unreal. Bet you’d take it right here, let everyone see that pretty little ass taking my cock? Hmm baby?” Harley reached with his other hand and held his throat. “Let them see you swallowing my cock down, sucking messily like you love? Choking on it, while I fuck your face right?” 

Peter nodded. “I-I would, I’d let them see, daddy.”

Harley smirked. “I know you would, darling. Now know your fucking place, mkay?” Peter nodded, bowing his head and allowing his curls to fall into his face.

“Now don’t you think it’s time to leave?” Harley’s voice was low, it wasn't a question, and Peter knew that. 

“Yes Harley, thank you for having me.” He looked up, who he was thanking, he had no idea, but he didn’t really care. The grip on his wrist tightened and he was pulled to follow after Harley. 

The whole car ride to the hotel room, Harley kept his grip on Peter’s wrist, it wasn’t too hard, but hard enough to not be ignored.

Harley only let go of Peter’s wrist once they got into their hotel room, he shoved Peter in first and slammed the door behind him. “You’ve always been such a good boy, god it’s disappointing knowing that i'm gonna have to punish you.” 

Peter looked up, eyes wide and scared. “Punish me? But - but I said I was sorry..” He whispered.

“Peter..” Harley sighed, walking over and cupping his face in his hands. “Get in the fucking bedroom.” Peter listened, he was already in enough trouble.

“I’m not gonna be as mean as i should be, this is a warning, okay?” Peter watched him walk into the room and nodded. “Okay, daddy - uh - thank you.”

“Nice manners, baby. Now, you're gonna get ten spankings, think you can handle that for daddy?”

“Anything for you, daddy.” Harley hummed. “Good boy.”

Harley sat on the bed and allowed Peter to crawl over, laying across his lap. “I was mean, I’m sorry baby..” he rubbed his thigh softly. 

“I-it’s okay, I deserved it - and - and i liked it..” 

Peter felt Harley undress him. “God look at you, Pete. All mine, huh sweetheart?” 

“All yours.” Peter agreed, Harley smiled and rubbed his bare ass. “Count for me.”

“O-one.” The first slap surprised him more than hurt him, Peter let out a small yelp. “Two” The second one hurt a little more, he could feel a dull sting already, but it still wasn’t unpleasant. Number three was harder, and Peter whimpered. “T-three.” The fourth and fifth were in a row, just as hard as each other, hard enough to push Peter’s body down against Harley thighs. “Four, f-five”  _ The sixth,  _ that one hurt, it stung so bad and he gasped. “O-ouch! Six.” The rest were only harder, nine and ten made him cry softly, gasping out the numbers as Harley rubbed his red ass. 

“Good boy,  _ good boy.,”  _ Harley cooed, “C’mon, baby, get on your stomach.” Peter listened immediately, that spanking had got him off more than he thought it would.

Harley spread Peter’s cheeks, licking a strip up his hole and smirking at the gasp from his boyfriend. “Mmh, perfect.” 

Harley ate his ass like it was fucking cnady, making nosies against his hole and licking and tongue fucking him until Peter’s ass was wet and glistening. 

Peter heard Harley undressing himself, finally having to get inside him. His cock slowly eased into Peter, and he groaned. “Shit” He bottomed out and leant down to whisper in Peter’s ear.

“Now I was nice to you, huh Petey? But this, this is for being a brat all day” Harley growled, grabbing Peter by his hair and pulling Peter's back so it was arching painfully. “You're lucky I love you so much, otherwise you’d be in pain for days.” Peter whimpered in response. 

Harley bit Peter’s shoulder, humming against the skin and chuckling, he spread Peter’s legs a little wider and thrusted his hips. His pace started at a punishing speed, fast and hard, pounding into Peter without mercy. 

Peter’s hips already began grinding into nothing, broken whimpers escaping his lips. “ Daddy-Daddy- oh my god -Daaaaaaddy”

“Moan for me,  _ scream for me. _ Come on, baby. I know you can be louder than that.” Harley pulled Peter head back harder, bending his neck at an uncomfortable angel and getting a loud yelp from Peter. His hips stayed at the same pace, never once flattering, just pounding his boyfriend. 

“Jesus sweetheart, you’re so fucking tight for me. It’s unreal, fuck.” Peter moaned loudly, 

Harley put more power into his thrusts, making Peter choke and whine loudly, drooling down his chin. He had already gone cockstupid just from having Harley inside him. But then again, his boyfriend has always been kind of easy. It was hot.

“Fuck! Love your cock.” Peter practically sobbed, his eyes rolling back “Daddy, I love it so much.” 

“Fucking hell, baby” Harley groaned loudly, letting go of Peter’s hair and dropping his full weight on top of Peter, wrapping his arms around his smaller frame. “Your mine, if that fucking guy ever touches you again, he’s gonna start losing fingers.” Harley growled. “God, I’m the only one so gets to see you like this, right baby? Drunk on the only cock that’ll ever satisfy you, cause you're mine, and I love it.”

Harley’s whole body surrounded him and he moaned loudly, hoping Harley would know he was agreeing. He was Hatleys, and he always would be. 

“Gonna fuck you like this for the rest of our lifes, Pete. Gonna marry you, cause your so perfect for me, I fucking love you, baby. You know I love you?” Peter nodded frantically, laying his cheek on the bed so he could breathe. 

“Love - love you too, I - I need to cum, please?” 

“Okay, baby. Be good for me, cum for me.” 

Peter’s body shook violently as he screamed, his orgasm ripping through him. Harley’s felt him clench around his cock and his body squirm around underneath him. Harley moaned and continued to thrust inside of him, just as hard and powerful as before Peter’s orgasm. Peter moaned from oversensitivity and Harley decided to roll him onto his back, wanting to look Peter in the eyes while he filled him up. 

Harley threw one of Peter’s legs over his shoulder, watching Peter’s face scrunch up in pleasure from how deep Harley was buried in him. 

Peter’s mouth was stuck open in a silent moan, and Harley let down to capture his lips with a sloppy kiss. Harley pounded into his prostate as Peter moaned and whimpered. “Want me to fill you up, baby? Claim you?” 

“Oh God, please. Want it so bad. Please daddy. Want you to claim me”

“Okay, baby,” He thrusted harder, eyes locked on Peter’s body shaking beneath him, a sign of how close he was already.

Harley manages to wrap his hand around Peter’s throat, adjusting his grip until it was right and then tightening it until he was cutting off Peter’s air. Peter shook as he came all over his stomach, moaning pornagraphicly. 

Finally, Harley came a few seconds later, thrusting as deep as possible.

As they came down from their highs, they both panted heavily, greedily pulling air into their lungs. Harley pressed gentle kisses all over Peter’s face. “Baby, you were so good. The good boy I knew you could be.”

Peter whined, and Harley turned him around gently. “Want a bath?” He looked down at him and cupped his face in his hands. “Shower.” Peter whispered and he just nodded. 

Picking him up, he carried him to the bathroom, he placed him so he was standing just while he adjusted the temperature, then he guided Peter under the water. Peter hissed and leant his head on Harley;s chest. “I love you, baby.” 

“I love you too.” Peter allowed his eyes to close as his boyfriend took care of him, washing and cleaning him. Soft touches and gentle praises. Harley got him out of the shower and carried him back to bed, where he placed him and gave him water, smiling when Peter drank from the bottle in his hand, instead of grabbing it from Harley. 

Harley got into bed next to Peter, they both fell asleep, Peter shoved his face into Harley's neck and tanged their legs together, humming softly “You know I’m not gonna leave you, right? M’ yours, you don’t have to worry.” Harley smiling, staying up just a little longer, admiring his boyfriend.  _ He was the most beautiful thing that had ever been his. _

  
  



End file.
